


【克御】囚

by skydoggie



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydoggie/pseuds/skydoggie
Summary: 意识流，不甜，有碎刀片，慎入——
Relationships: Midou Takanori/Saeki Katsuya
Kudos: 2





	【克御】囚

黑暗里，没有光，有声音在叫他的名字。  
混沌中，意识渐渐由絮状雾凝合，御堂艰难的睁开了眼睛。

他的四肢冰凉，身体却火热，热度从两人连接的地方传来，体内似是埋了根烧火枪。那东西滚烫，简直要把他从里到外烫熟了。  
御堂觉得自己像是烤架上的某种动物，佐伯的阳物就是贯穿他的铁签，最终将沿着身体内部的脏器蜿蜒向上，从他的嘴里伸出。  
他恶心的想要呕吐，又忍不住观察那个耕耘的正辛苦的男人，试图用冰凉的手指拂去脸上蹭的人发痒的碎发。  
手腕上的钝痛令人清醒——此刻，他仍旧是被监禁和捆绑的奴隶。

对现实感到绝望，御堂想重新抽离意识。他努力想象自己只是个客体，居高临下的游离在这污秽不堪的客厅上空，冷漠的看着熟悉的身体像玩具一样被随意摆布。  
淋漓的精斑，淤青，血痂，遍布在向来被保养的很好的身体上。  
那不该是他的身体，又或者，那合该是他的身体。

御堂不是个有神论者，他一直信奉的都是凡事但凭己力。可世界大概就是如此的不公，他踩着别人，花了十年时间坐上的位子，那男人只用了几个月就轻易的颠覆了。他的骄傲，他的自尊，他引以为豪的吸引了无数男人女人的皮囊，就这样被那个嗜血的野兽般的男人蹂躏、撕扯、啃咬。  
而他自己，无力的就像旁观的卫生纸团。

若说这世上有命运，世人的因果皆已注定，那么他又做了什么才得来这种报应？

那东西在他小腹内蠕动着，像是个活物。这让他不禁有种错觉，仿佛身体内部正孕育着巨大的蠕虫。虫子贪食的吮噬着他的体液，一边把他榨干，一边膨胀着生长。最终他会跟那些可笑的孕妇一样，被撑破了肚皮，孕育出可怕的怪物。

御堂忍不住为自己的想象力笑了出来，他从没觉得这事情如此有趣。

“您在笑什么呢？”

低低的声音从黑暗中传来，带着伊甸园蛊惑夏娃的嘶嘶吐信，又好像是云端彼岸的马太福音。那人大概不喜欢他的笑声，于是他的嘴里多了一根柔软的东西。湿润黏滑，也许还带着细小的鳞片。大概它会从他嘴里面咬上一口，把微量却致命的液体注入破开的皮肉。御堂闭上眼睛，等待着尖牙和毒液，舌头却被这柔软的东西缠上了。那蛇一样的东西在口腔里摩擦，仿佛诉说着爱意，却又带着侵占。

你还想要什么？我还有什么？御堂想问它，却说不出话。  
拿去吧，把我的命也拿去。如果你足够仁慈的话。

与魔鬼谈仁慈，与罪犯谈条件。御堂闭上眼，觉得自己蠢透了。  
那男人合该杀了自己。  
因为，若他不杀了自己，那么总有一天，自己会杀了他。

他想象着佐伯的死状。  
应该是深夜无人的公园，被不知何处冲出的身影撞翻。  
刀子刺进胸膛，继而旋转着绞开皮肉，让腥甜的血液四溅。  
他会笑着看佐伯因吃惊睁大的双眼，笑到浑身发颤。  
而那男人嘴角的温柔会给他最后的救赎。

御堂回忆起了小时候曾看过的濒死的兔子。死前，那可怜的小东西把身体向后弯成极不舒服的弓形，现在他的身体也是这样弯着。是了，这一定不是因为愉悦，而是源于痛苦。于是他的眼角流下泪来，希望把这痛苦演的更真一些。

“您哭了吗？”

那湿漉漉的活物终于放开了他的舌，却又滑到了眼角，亲吻着他的泪痕和睫毛。  
大概这时候喷射出毒液，他就会瞎掉，永远的沉睡在黑暗里，不用再面对这个令人失望的现实。唯一遗憾的，大概是没能再次看看伊比利亚的太阳。

他曾在七月的艳阳下对自己允诺会带爱的人回到这片土地。如今却只能苦笑着承认，唯一对他表达过“在意”的，是这个监禁他的混蛋。

佐伯抱着他冲刺，体内那根烧火枪终于释放，炽热的岩浆将他从内部烫伤，他觉得自己的五脏六腑都已经在高温下霎时汽化。  
如同一滴墨落进水里，浓重的黑在透明的水里煞出刺眼的颜色，可最终他们会融为一体，他会稀释墨，墨会玷染他。

又如同两桶颜色刺眼浓稠的漆。  
他们永远不会相融，在同一个容器内彼此相争，最终胶着却依然丝丝分明。

Fin.


End file.
